


Of All Things

by Fall_Maiden



Category: Kill la Kill, RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, From a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Maiden/pseuds/Fall_Maiden
Summary: If all villains in one day sat in one table to discuss their own matters and perhaps succeed in their own goals, perhaps a more deadlier one, while the protagonist encounter quiet an introduction-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay i did a couple weeks ago with a few friends and don't be lashing at me if it sucks or you dislike it. If you don't like it don't read, this is the first time I do a crossover story so lay off. I may continue this depending on how many kudos I get and the comments to ask to continue it.

The world has been diminished from any spark of hope. It was a place that man should been more cautious before being engulfed by the atrocious energy. It's questionable and inexplicable of the alternate dimensions that opened to other being from other worlds, simply fueling the valley. The air dreaded with the  foul smell of decay and flesh, victims of the war's remains and the destroyed buildings once a mark of peace and unity, contracting the airways of a mundane's lungs. The ground was pierced by shards of crystals the color of blood and ambition, as it tore apart the ground like paper, seeping out the dreadful air. A fortress stood, long forgotten from a lost war, surrounded by the pools of blood and ichor, drawing itd pray into a darkened oblivion, engulfed by any monster that forms inside, consuming their prey into venomous disintegration. The liquid began to stir and ripple before it began to solidify into the air and it's claws unsheathing as it grasped the ground before a creature emerged, it's body sticking like tar and it's mouth gaping open to reveal it's menacing teeth, before an eerie noise before prawling it's way out and moving away with the other reborn creatures that lurked in the ominous ground, it's main purpose to tear the flesh of man in the most appalling way possible, while its "comrades" liquidated the foreign grounds of their prey' s shelter and necessities.

In the building that remained intact, a figure inside observed the rebirth of its creations, it's arms silently waving while fingers twitched occasionally, a faint glow in her blood filled eyes, and her inquitous smile. Her hair was held like a spider web, the color of hair as white as a ghost, her skin with the same color tone, but covered in the red lines of her veins to give her a more menacing appearance. Behind sat her followers and her apprentice's disciples, but not only them filled the desolate home she hides from "His"guardians.

A woman perhaps taller than the Grimm woman, simply looked around expressionless with a scoff leaving her lips. Her attire, like her partner, contrasted the appearances of the rest. Her body was exquisite, her hair glowing vibrantly of collateral colors, and her attire matching her pale skin color. Her only reason to be here is as the same as the others, but she will take no action unless the plan otherwise collapses. However, her partner much smaller and more petitte, hummed quietly, smiling cheerfully while her eye beamed, her umbrella over her head gracefully and her long blond pigtails gracefully twirled at either side of her head, calmly watching and listening to the voices from others conversations, but deep down her intentions were dire as the woman beside her. There was one creature different from the others, coming from a planet in an alternate universe. His liquified body began to appear from the ground before solidifying, similar to the dangerous monsters outside the building, before, what seemed to be a hedgehog formed. His appearance was similar to the Ultimate Life Form, but with more pale complexion, and without a mouth, simply his muzzle and skin would more or stretch to show he was speaking, his quills were pale powder blue, and green with red sclera that stared emotionless at the ground before at the figures before him. Occasionally, his body would be more terrifying, his body more crystalline, with a more lighter purple and blue, almost like shards he injected himself, hid eyes surrounded by bloodshed red, his gaze almost like walking on needles.

Deep below the floor, the ground trembled with fear, gaps finding their way to swallow up anything that enters, a form cowered in its feet, knees bent up in an inhuman manner, while its body was wrapped in beige straps to cover exteriors and it's almost bone shape, crouching down and simply waiting for soemthing to happen, large tendrils dancing in the air as if they were snakes, similar to the mythological serpent, Medusa. The mask that covered the anonymous body, revealed red orbs with an extra eye as a jewel, staring into the forbidden darkness while the figures mouth opened to unsheath anweapon, Vajra, a demon weapon, meant to be a source to devouring the souls of innocent victims brought down to the underground chamber, consuming the life source, while tearing the body until all thats left is a piffling spec of blood. His eyes averted to the drilling before a  ghastly cackle, voice so sickening, it was almost as if there was no humanity left in the creature, known as Asura.

Another man, entering calmly without any sort of emotion, despite his smug smile, put his nailed, bloodied bat onto the table with a loud smash before he cracked his knuckles and chuckled to himself with amusement. He wore a large black leather jacket, while he loosely wore a red scarf, hugging around his neck while he slicked back his ebony, his other hand stroking his small beard. He wasn't alone when he was recruited. He has his own gang to terminate or overpower his foes, without any remorse for his psychotic mind. It didn't matter what the others goals wrre, he just wants to eleimintate for sheer pleasure.

 

 

Each individual had their own personal goals, desiring revenge or sadistic pleasure, their voices howled in unison, releasing a dreadful sound of displeasure and uncomforting dark aura that spun in the air like a cigarette that never disappears, simply an odor to drive its victim to a continuous addiction. The shattered  moon continued to shine with a gloomy beam, the only source of light in the uncanny kingdom, where one purpose for the complete demolish of the world itself, including humanity, the domination of complete immorality.

 

_But it's not just them that have been brought to the world alone. Light will always fluoresce against the twilight sky._


	2. Fast meets Death

The sun arose from the ground, brightening as its rays touched the forest of Mobius. The home of many beings who roamed calmly and mingled with one another, unaware of the dark presence yet to arrive. The flash of blue quickly sliced the leaves that grazed upon its fur, while the flash of red merely left many folks dumbfounded of what just happened. A small snicker escaped the creatures lips before looking at his buddy who flew after him, despite the speed difference. The loud cry of a young feminine voice caused the male to roll his eyes as he continued to running, until a bright flash of light blinded his vision momentarily before looking up at the source. A  oval object faced him, with a distraught color that swirled to the center of it's core, a variety of colors spinning and changing, as if trying to find a solid color to stop.   
  
"Huh..what is this? A portal, but I don't have a chaos emerald or a ring" he said to himself, extending his gloved hand and brushing them against the portal, almost liquidating at first before nothing but a rush of air as he put his whole hand through.  
  
"Sonic wait up!" A younger male called from above before landing, his tails slowing down to a stop before walking over to him.  
  
"SONIC WAIT FOR ME" cried the pink hedgehog who quickly arrived and embracing Sonic from the side before looking at the portal.  
  
"Did you open it?" She asked.  
  
"No but I don't know where it leads. But I do plan to find out" Sonic said as he stepped closer.  
  
"Heh, and if leads to your doom?" An echidna said as he arrived and crossed his arms, almost boredly.  
  
"Why? Will you miss me?" The Blue hedgehog spoke before winking. "See you guys later!" He said before he completely disappeared through the portal.  
  
Hesitantly, the rest cautiously approached before following beside their companion.  
  
But was it a mistake.  
  
                               ----------------  
The sun laughed about the enormous academy, symmetrically aligned with sun, the building and the clouds perfectly surrounding the smiling sun. A young man fixed his attire and put his hands behind his back, two females walking side by side behind the male as they calmly made their way down the stairs. Flying past them, without tumbling clumsily toward the bottom, another girl passed by. Her pigtails flowing through the wind, the end of her trench coat flowing gracefully behind her before landing and fixing her gloves as her partner, sluggishly arrived, simply giving her a "sharp" grin and rolling his eyes.  
  
"What the hell..?" The ruby eyed male said as he suddenly heard a faint yell coming from the sky.  
  
"Is it just me or is the sky talking?" His partner asked before following his gaze to the blue sky.  
  
Suddenly a dark shade of color was rapidly falling to the ground, yelling as his hands spun quickly to slow his descend and trying to move his position elsewhere before the collision happened. Due to the immense force the figure had crashed into the male as they both fell down the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"What?! What are you-!" The boy groaned in pain as the weight above him shook his quills   
  
"huh? Where am I?" He asked before quickly getting back up.  
  
"Soul are you okay?!" Souls partner cried as she approached him before quickly moving away as 3 more figured fell from the sky screaming as the landed on the poor boy, crying out in pain  
  
"Why is It always me, sweet death! GET OFF ME!" Soul snarled, causing all 3 to quickly get off.  
  
"Where are we..hey who are you?!" The pink hedgehog said as her emerald eyes observed the two figures who were nearly twice the small groups height.  
  
"They can talk? Or am I losing my mind?" Maka asked staring at then with a surprised expression.  
  
"Maybe it's both, it exp-" soul snickered but his sentence was caught off by the angered cry of Maka.  
  
"Makaa....CHOP!" She cried, her book slamming onto her partners head, leaving the dent of the book, while a puff of a death skull floated in the air before disappearing, Soul collapsing onto the ground dazed as the rest took steps back nervously.  
  
"I'm sonic. **Sonic the hedgehog**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and drop comments if you want me to continue!


End file.
